


Requiem? Not quite yet.

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-04
Updated: 2011-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 19:50:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8766691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: This is my take on the war in Bobby's mind. coda 7.10





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

“I guess it won't be that bad.” Bobby could remember those last words as he was locked in the limbo of his mind. Haunting a singular portion of his house that would as soon vanish as his brain was dying with the result of the bullet wound.

 

“Little facts.” Bobby mused to himself, “piddlin' things not worth wasting my time over. He looked at his reaper, immaculately dressed in a black suit, crisp white shirt and black tie. He was tailored to look the least threatening image that Bobby could dredge up.

 

“Is there ANY chance?” Bobby asked in almost a pleading tone.

 

“I think you already know the answer to that. It's time Bobby, you've carried these burdens so long, you've shouldered responsibility for these boys for so long, lay it down. You've earned your rest and maybe it won't be as bad as you think it could be.” The reaper told him.

 

“I guess I am a stubborn old coot.” Bobby mentioned then rallied himself for the titanic struggle. “But I'm not willing to give up, not without a fight.”

 

“Bobby, you're fighting a losing battle, soon your brain will be dead and you will be wandering in limbo, is that really what you want? Please Bobby, take my hand and let's move on. Ellen, Jo, Ash, Caleb, Jim, and John are all waiting for you. Are you willing to take that first step.”

 

“That's it then, the lady or the tiger.” Bobby huffed.

 

“Beg pardon?” The reaper asked.

 

“It's the story of the lady and the tiger, young man is captured and thrust into a ring with a dirt paddock. There are two doors, one on each side of the walled area. He is told behind one is a beautiful girl, waiting, ready, willing. Behind another is a ravaging tiger, ready to kill and maim as soon as it is loosed. He's given one choice and that is to open one of the doors. In blind faith he moves to one of the doors and...” 

 

“And?” The reaper asked.

 

Bobby smiled tiredly, “That's where the story ends, you are left hanging wondering whether he picked the lady or the tiger. My choice isn't even that simple, I've got the choice of wander limbo, while my body is brain dead, the other choice I can fight back with whatever strength I have left.” Bobby sighed. 

 

“Look you can't go anywhere, there's nowhere left to roam, this memory is collapsing as we speak, I will grant you a few minutes for you to make whatever peace you choose then I'll return, it will be the last offer I can make to you. Please choose wisely.

 

He can feel the essence of what he considers reality to be crumbling then out if the corner he spies the boy, his younger self. His boyhood self is frantically waving towards a door that is left. It's the door to the cellar.

 

“What the hell.” He mutters as he walks over and opens the door, the stair way is there, no alternative reality but the stairway is there. He bolts down it nearly tripping and slams himself into the panic room. The panic room still emblazoned with the Enochian symbols on the wall. He feel a rallying call and whoops. 

 

“Bobby, you can't stay inside there forever.” The reaper calls from the other side of the door. 

 

“Yeah, but you can't get in either. And at least this gives me a chance.” Bobby said. He started rifling books he had in there and found that the text was intact, this memory was his last most secure holdout.

 

Back in reality, he was a code blue, nurses and doctors swarmed around him trying to get life back into him. 

 

“Where there's life there's hope.” – Old British proverb.


End file.
